Random POTC songfics!
by GypsySwordGodess
Summary: Rum rum rum! What could be better? This is now where I will put all my random POTC songfics, whenever I write them. Hope you enjoy! "Pirate Boi" up now!
1. Are You Savvy Now?

A/N: Just a little parody of Michelle Branch's song, "Are You Happy Now?"  
Don't get me wrong, I love the song (it happens to apply to one of my ex's,  
but anyway), but it fit into my weird sense of songfic parodies, so I  
figured, what the hay, I might as well write it while I had the  
inspiration! Oh, and Jack's singing (it's not that clear, so I thought I'd  
say something). Anyway, as usual, you know the drill, read and review!  
Flames are most definitely welcome, goodness knows how cold it gets  
sometimes!  
~GypsySwordGodess  
Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or Michelle Branch or her lyrics. Wish I  
owned Jack though, but who doesn't these days? Everyone could use a good  
pirate now! ;P  
***************  
  
Now, don't just sway away  
Pretending everything's ok  
And you don't care about beer  
And I, know there's just no use  
When all your drinks become your rum and I don't care... yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
Could you look me in the eye  
And tell me that you're savvy now, ohhh, ohhh  
Would you drink to my ship or has it been stolen,  
Are you savvy now?  
Are you savvy now?  
  
You took all there was to take,  
And left me with an empty drink  
And you don't care about it, yeah.  
And I, I've given up this alcohol  
I'm leaving you with all the rum cause I don't care, yeah, yeah yeah,  
  
Could you look me in the eye?  
And tell me that you're savvy now, oohh oohhh  
Would you drink to my ship or has it been stolen,  
Are you savvy now? Ohhh, ohhhh  
Are you savvy now?  
Are you savvy now?  
  
Do you really have all the rum you want?  
You can get up and give everything you`ve got  
You can't run away from your rum!  
  
Could you look me in the eye?  
And tell me that you`re savvy now, yeah  
Come on drink to my ship or has it been stolen,  
Are you savvy now? yeah,yeah,yeah  
Are you savvy now?ohh,ohh  
  
Would you look me in the eye?  
Could you look me in the eye?  
I've had that all I can take  
And I'm about to throw up  
Cause I'm savvy now, ohhh, ohhh  
Are you savvy now? 


	2. Pirate Boi

A/N: To everyone who reviewed "Are you Savvy Now?" I thank you!!!! Side  
note to Catherine: It's a parody, it's not supposed to make sense! Anyway!  
I'm back with a new songfic! A parody of Avril Lavigne's "Sk8r Boi"  
because we all love to parody her songs! Heh. And now, here it is:  
"Pirate Boi!!!!!!!!!!"  
***********  
  
Pirate Boi  
  
He was a boi,  
She was a girl,  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
He was a blacksmith,  
She fanned herself,  
What more can I say?  
He wanted her,  
She'd never tell,  
Secretly she wanted him as well.  
But her gov'nor dad,  
Stuck up his nose,  
And he had a problem with his status quo.  
Chorus:  
He was a blacksmith boi,  
She said see you later boi,  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
She had a pretty house,  
Wasn't afraid of a mouse,  
She needed another free soul.  
Five years from now,  
She sits on deck,  
Feeding the crewman, she's not alone.  
She turns to the beach,  
What does she see?  
The Black Pearl anchoring.  
She calls up to Will,  
He already knows,  
And he's ready to watch the bough.  
She tags along,  
Stands with her husband,  
Stares up at the man who rescued her.  
Chorus   
He was a pirate boi,  
Liz said see ya later boi,  
She wasn't drunk enough for him.  
Now he's captain again,  
Sailing around the world,  
Getting slapped by every weeeeeeeench!  
  
Bridge :  
"Sorry Boarbossa, you missed out,  
Well tough luck the Pearl's mine now.  
She is more than just a ship,  
This is how the story quits,  
Too bad that you couldn't see,  
See the coin I stole from you,  
There is more than meets the eye,  
We're best buds, both Will and I.  
He's just a lad,  
And she's just a lass,  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
They are in love,  
And haven't you heard?  
His sister rocks my world!  
Pirate Chorus:  
He was a pirate boi,  
Liz said see ya later boi,  
She wasn't drunk enough for her.  
Now he's got Will's sister,  
Splicing his mainbrace,  
Happily on the Peeeaaaaaaarl!!!!!!!!!  
  
**********  
A/N: Thank you, thank you! I know, it's crap! Oh well, deal with it. I  
hope it made you laugh though! Praise it, flame it, do whatever you want,  
just review!!!!  
~GypsySwordGodess 


End file.
